A casement window is a window that has a sash attached to a frame with hinges so that the sash can swing in and out to close or open the opening defined by the frame. Casement windows have certain advantages over sliding windows, such as double-hung or sideways sliding windows. In particular, sliding windows can be difficult to seal against air infiltration, since the sash must slide against the air sealing gasket or weatherstripping. This often means that the sliding sash is not fitted as tightly, and the materials used for sealing selected so as to avoid excessive friction and wear. Casement sashes, however, can swing into contact with the seal, thereby avoiding any friction and causing minimal wear of the seal.
A drawback of casement windows, however, is that an operator typically must be used. An example of a typical operator used with a casement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,619, said patent being hereby fully incorporated herein by reference. Such complex operators add expense and complexity to the window. Further, casement windows typically have separate locking systems to provide security against unauthorized access. These systems can add complexity to window operation as well as expense. These factors have led to casement windows being used less frequently in low-cost construction.
What is needed in the industry is a simple casement operator that integrates the locking function in one device.